An insert with a rotating mesh fits in the domain of water supply installations that is in the area of water supply plumbing. The insert with rotating mesh is set in an aerator, which is positioned at the tip of a water faucet or a sanitary fixture in order to clean drinking water of mechanical particles, which are occasionally found in the water. It also provides for water aeration, regulates the water flow and directs the water current at the outlet of sanitary fixture. The insert with a rotating mesh allows fitting into all standard bodies of aerators which are positioned at the sanitary fixture's efflux.
The invention solves a technical problem thanks to the design of the insert with a rotating mesh which allows, by its regular cleaning, disposal of deposited solid particles which may be present in drinking water. In this capacity there is no need of unscrewing the insert from an aerator, but only to turn the rotating mesh in the aerator's body or in the insert's housing. Having done this, water current itself flushes solid particles from the mesh surface whereupon the mesh, being cleaned in this manner is fixed again within the aerator's body or in the insert housing. The term rotating mesh applies to an assembly having either one mesh or more meshes, sprayers and micro screens, which are set in layers one above the other, thus forming an assembly of a rotating mesh. Optionally, a rotating mesh may also have on its rim circumference incoming inlets for air supply, where outcoming water from the sanitary fixture takes the air for aerating laterally from below. By pressing the rotating mesh or by pushing the handle on the rotating mesh one can turn it and the stream of the water flash cleans the mechanical particles from the mesh. Cleaning the aerator is faster and its maintenance is much simpler comparing with the existent aerator's inserts. Due to much simpler cleaning of aerators on the sanitary fixture, higher quality of drinking water is obtained on its outlet, together with its longer life-cycle. Everyday simple cleaning of the mesh prevents formation of bacterial biofilms which are usually packed at the aerator's outlet.